fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Ryuben
Hiro Ryuben is a powerful S-Class Mage and a master of the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods. A powerful sorcerer, Hiro Ryuben uses his cunning wit in order to maintain good relations with the Magic Council. In the prime of his life, it is stated he is of little renown, as unlike most powerful mage's, he prefers to maintain a semi-secretive lifestyle. He is frighteningly ambitious, and some say that if he were to ever enter one of the many corporations throughout Earthland, it wouldn't be long before he was running it. History Born in the gutter's of Magnolia Town, Hiro was hardly raised right. Without parent's, an infant doesn't survive on its own. Fortunately, a random-passerby decided to save the newborn from death. Unfortunately, this particular event was hardly a positive influence on Hiro's future. This passerby just happened to be a wandering scientist, and what better to use to test your research than a child? So, the first few years of his life were spent being experimented upon. The first of these experiment's was the forced alteration of Hiro's Magic Origin. By using artificial Lacrimal veins, Hiro's Second Origin was forced to constantly pump the Ethernano it collected into his Magic Origin, forcing it to constantly expand at a ridiculous rate. Considering how risky this could be if left as it was, only three weeks later another experiment was performed. By liquefying a Fire Lacrima and artificially binding it to Hiro's heart, the ethereal catalyst was pumped through his various bodily systems, allowing them to handle more magical flow. Considering how critical this was for the baby's development, the scientist waited four months before continuing. The next procedure amplified the child's bioelectric potential. While this also increased the sensitivity he had to pain, it also enormously increased his future potential for using Lightning Magic. Considering this an ample opportunity to develop the child's pain tolerance, the next experiment involved the increase of his metabolism. After increasing the child's rate of metabolism by 350%, the scientist realized that, while this would make Hiro a better candidate for using Blood or Water Magic, it could seriously harm him. So, the scientist forced his body into cryostasis for a decade. After the child awakened, he was put through what could only be described as hellish training. By forcibly emptying Hiro's massive Magic Origin, the scientist gradually increased the quality of Hiro's magic, essentially ensuring he had to use less magic per spell. The kid was fed absorb amounts of food every day, but even then was attached to a food-tube as he slept with 5,000 calories inside, along with essential nutrients. And the rest of each day was spent training Hiro. He never socialized, being kept inside a private property on the outskirts of town. He was primarily trained in the Lost Magic, "Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods". But when he wasn't, he was taught how to use Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, Smoke Magic, Water Magic, Ice Magic, Ice-Make, and Water. This is the reason why Hiro is such a versatile master of the elements and subsequently, his environment. His adoptive father ensured to teach him these magics personally, as when used in conjunction they were quite a deadly force. After all, fire makes smoke, smoke ascends into the atmosphere, smoke becomes clouds, clouds rain, clouds become a storm, storm creates lightning, and rain can be frozen. Regardless, as Hiro slowly blossomed into a powerful mage, his foster father was having a conflict of interest. He had unfortunately developed love for his specimen, and his stupid instincts wouldn't let him do what came next. Hiro was designed to be a weapon, and that required programming that his father didn't have the heart to do. So, on the eve of Hiro's 18th birthday, his father released him into the world. Later on Hiro would come to believe his father had moved away. In reality though, his father had been cornered by Rune Knights, and ultimately killed himself. Appearance [[ If a stranger were to describe Hiro Ryuben, the first thing to come to mind would surely be "Brute". An incredibly tall individual, Hiro towers over most other people he is acquainted with. His build is incredibly muscular, due to the ridiculous amount of calories he consumes every day, which immediately is fed into his muscle tissue to ensure he doesn't starve and die. He's quite tan, which makes sense considering he practices Fire Magic prominently. Along his chest is a large horizontal scar. He hasn't explained where he got it from, but it's hinted to be the result of his tomfoolery. His hair is short and smooth, resembling ebony silk. However, he rarely is seen with his actual hair so exposed. Instead, he wears a long weave which he braided himself, though most can't deduce why. It's actually to seal his magic energy. Each ball on his weave stores the equivalent of one S-Class Candidate. This is why he wears the weave. If he were to remove it permanently or it would be damaged, he would eventually die. It's because the combination of the quality and quantity of his energy makes it to where even his lacrima-infused veins can't properly channel the energy. He likes to wear jewelry, mainly because of his phobia of vampires and werewolves. Unfortunately, he got the myth wrong, and wears gold jewelry because he thinks it wards away the supernatural. His outfits are generally split into two categories, "Black" and "Skimpy". When he isn't trying to attract attention, he rocks solid black coats and pants. However, when he's a distraction, he'll where a vaguely Arabian outfit, which shows a weirdly high amount of skin. Don't question his fashion statements. Personality If Hiro Ryuben could be summarized in his entirety by own word, it would certainly be "Driven". An indomitable will, an example of Hiro's insurmountable motivation would be the fact that he spent eight years training non-stop, as well as surviving the multiple surgeries performed on him in his early childhood. Not once has Hiro cracked, his psyche an impervious barrier that holds his emotion at bay like a dam reigning the tides of a raging river. As such, Hiro is sometimes described as "Impassionate", or "Dull". However, this isn't the case. It's more along the lines of his mind being a turtle's shell, and the reptilian embodiment of his emotions lying inside just never "comes out of it's shell". While not considered of malicious alignment, Hiro occasionally does some shady things to further his own goals. Considering his current goal is to gain a position of political power, this particular trait of his has moved closer to the forefront. However, he still maintains a good reputation amongst the Magic Council. He's currently trying his hand at becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints, but has yet to formally apply. However, he has been training to handle his enormous reserves, and considering his diverse usage of Magic, it should come as no surprise that Hiro has come quite close to achieving this position. Well, at least he thinks he's close to qualifying. Hiro is an odd mixture of risky and cautious, as he occasionally acts brashly if he truly believes he can succeed. If not, then he will either devise precautionary measures, or simply avoid the task in its entirety. An example of his occasionally rash disposition is when he removed five seals from his weave, and then spent the next few days writhing in agony, only for his body to successfully assimilate his power. Also, due to the ambition of his adoptive father, Hiro has a ridiculous pain tolerance, having undergone a variety of surgeries without anesthetic. However, this nullification of his senses has unfortunately led to a complication in his usage of Lightning Magic. Because his nerves have dulled over time, it has become harder for him to properly control his Electric Potential, occasionally overloading and causing a fair bit of bedlam. As such, he has been training especially to overcome this weakness, as well as fully absorb his power. Physical Capacity Magical Ability Trivia